ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 And The Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl
IG-88 And The Pirates Of The Caribbean: The Curse Of The Black Pearl is the first installment of the IG-88 / Pirates Of The Caribbean film trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It will be released on Google Drive in the future. PLOT In the early 18th century, while sailing to Port Royal, Jamaica, Governor Weatherby Swann, his daughter Elizabeth, and Lieutenant James Norrington encounter a shipwreck and recover a boy, Will Turner. Elizabeth discovers a golden pirate medallion around his neck, keeping it in order to protect him. Elizabeth sees a ghost ship vanish into the fog. Eight years later, Norrington is promoted to Commodore and proposes to Elizabeth, but her corset makes her faint and fall into the sea and activate the medallion. Captain Jack Sparrow and The 88 Squad come to Port Royal to commandeer a ship, and rescue her. Norrington identifies Jack and The 88 Squad, and a chase ensues, with Jack and The 88 Squad splitting up. Jack encounters Will, now a blacksmith and swordsman. They duel, and Jack is captured and imprisoned. Elsewhere, The 88 Squad manage to outrun Norrington, but The TGWTG Squad ambush them. However, they are easily defeated by a straw hatted pirate, who then vanishes after jumping so high. That night, the Black Pearl, which Elizabeth saw as a child, attacks Port Royal searching for the medallion. The crew of the Black Pearl and The Horde Of Darkness capture Elizabeth, taking her to meet Captain Barbossa and Captain Hook for negotiations. Elizabeth claims her last name is Turner, to conceal her identity as the governor's daughter, but Barbossa and Captain Hook take her prisoner. Elizabeth learns that after Barbossa's crew / The Horde Of Darkness took the treasure of Cortés from Isla de Muerta, they were cursed by The Undertaker and Captain Hook as immortals; they appear as heavily decomposed corpses in moonlight. To lift the curse, they need to return all 882 gold pieces with the blood of the owner of each piece. Elizabeth's medallion is the final piece. Elsewhere, The 88 Squad meet Will Turner and the straw hatted pirate again, named Luffy, and his crew consisting of Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, and Nami, who is seeking vengeance for her mother's death. Apparently they met when IG-80 tried to steal some apples, but was caught and chased by Nami. 80 Tried to get away from her but Will stopped him from escaping. Will Turner, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's crew free Jack to rescue Elizabeth, whom he is in love with. Jack agrees upon learning Will’s surname. Jack, Will, and half of The 88 Squad commandeer the HMS Interceptor while the rest of The 88 Squad and Luffy's crew commandeer the Going Merry ''and head for Tortuga to recruit a crew, including Jack’s friend Joshamee Gibbs. Jack reveals that Will’s father "Bootstrap" Bill Turner was a pirate, who was thrown overboard while tied by his bootstraps to a cannonball. Gibbs tells Will, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew that Jack was captain of the ''Black Pearl until Barbossa and Hook mutinied and marooned him. At Isla de Muerta, Will, Jack, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew witness Barbossa and Hook sacrificing Elizabeth's blood and the final gold piece. The curse is not lifted because the medallion belonged to Bootstrap Bill, making Will the owner by bloodline. Will and Luffy rescue Elizabeth and bring her to the Interceptor, while Jack, IG-80, and Peridot are captured by Barbossa, Hook, The Horde Of Darkness, and their crew and get locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. The Pearl pursues the Interceptor ''and the ''Going Merry, taking the crew hostage and destroying both ships. Will and IG-88 make a deal with Barbossa and Hook to release Elizabeth in exchange for Will's blood, but Hook exploits a loophole in the agreement, marooning Jack, Elizabeth, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew on the island Jack was left on before. Elizabeth makes a smoke signal, and Commodore Norrington brings the HMS Dauntless to rescue Elizabeth and arrest Jack, but The 88 Squad and Luffy's Crew escape after distracting them. Elizabeth requests Norrington to return for Will, convincing him by accepting his marriage proposal. That night, the Dauntless arrives at Isla de Muerta. Jack, as well as The 88 Squad and Luffy's Crew (who are on a new ship named Thousand Sunny) plan to lure the pirates and The Horde Of Darkness out to be ambushed by the crew of the Dauntless, but the plan goes awry when Barbossa's crew, Hook, and The Horde Of Darkness walk underwater to attack Dauntless ''and ''Thousand Sunny. Elizabeth escapes the Dauntless and, with help from Nami, frees Jack’s crew from the Pearl. They refuse to rescue Will, so Elizabeth and Nami set out on their own. Jack, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew reach a deal with Barbossa and Hook to operate a pirate fleet, but suddenly Jack frees Will and duels Barbossa, while Elizabeth, Will, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew fight off Barbossa's crew, Hook, and The Horde Of Darkness. Barbossa stabs Jack, but the latter is revealed to be under the curse, having taken a piece of gold from Cortez’s chest. Jack reveals the deception as a coup to win back the Pearl. Jack shoots Barbossa, and Will drops the medallion into the chest, with his blood on it. The curse is lifted, causing Barbossa to die from Jack's gunshot; the rest of Barbossa's crew are defeated by the Navy, while Hook and The Horde Of Darkness escape. At Port Royal, Jack is led to the gallows to be hanged for piracy. Elizabeth diverts Norrington's attention and Will, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew attempt a rescue, but Will, Jack, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew are surrounded and held at gunpoint. Elizabeth intercedes and declares her love for Will, leaving Norrington crestfallen. Jack, The 88 Squad, and Luffy's Crew dive into the sea and escape aboard the Black Pearl ''and ''Thousand Sunny, which are waiting nearby. Governor Swann pardons Will and gives his blessing for Elizabeth to marry him. Norrington permits Jack, The 88 Squad, Luffy's Crew, and the Pearl and ''Thousand Sunny ''"one day's head start" before initiating pursuit. In a post-credits scene, Barbossa’s pet monkey "Jack" steals a piece of gold from the chest and regains immortality. He then suddenly attacks IG-72, but 72 says he's ok. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA